shironeko
by julyciouss
Summary: Isogai mendapatkan pelajaran baru, tepat saat ia memanjat sebuah pohon untuk menyelamatkan seekor kucing. #FunFactFanfictionChallenge
Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

shironeko © shichigatsudesu

Dedicated for #FunFactFanfictionChallenge

.

.

.

Waktu masih menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi, masih satu jam kurang dari bel masuk kelas, namun Isogai Yuuma sudah tiba di atas gunung tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Padahal semua teman-temannya masih berada di rumah masing-masing, beberapa mungkin sudah menempuh perjalanan, namun pemuda ini sudah sampai terlebih dahulu di kelas bobrok itu.

Sasuga ketua kelas E.

Begitu gedung lama Kunugigaoka menyapa indera penglihatannya, Isogai segera mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri kelas. Namun sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

 _Meong..._

Isogai mendongak ke atas. Sesuatu berwarna putih bergelantungan di dahan pohon. Tinggi sekali dahannya.

 _Meong..._

Oh, kucing toh.

Isogai berjalan menghampiri pohon tersebut. Ia meletakan tasnya di tanah, melepas blazer abunya, kemudian bersiap memanjat pohon itu.

Berkat pelajaran olahraganya yang terbilang keras itu, Isogai mengalami kemudahan saat menelusuri batang cokelat besar itu. Selain melatih fisik untuk membunuh sang wali kelas gurita, ternyata ini bisa juga digunakan untuk kebaikan. Misalnya yang Isogai sedang lakukan sekarang; menolong seekor kucing.

"Ah, dapat."

Isogai meraih kucing putih yang kini tidak lagi menggantung di dahan pohon. Ia segera memeluk kucing itu, kemudian membiarkan hewan itu berpijak di dadanya. Ya, saat ini Isogai berada dalam posisi tidur di atas dahan pohon.

Berbahaya? Sangat, apalagi dahan tersebut cukup tinggi.

Tak lama kucing itu kembali melompat-lompat, mencoba meraih dahan di atasnya. Tentu saja Isogai menjadi was-was. Dikarenakan dadanya bagaikan matras empuk bagi kucing, ia merasa sensasi geli yang lumayan. Hal ini membuat tubuhnya bergerak-gerak tak karuan dan akhirnya...

BRUK!

"AAKKHHH!"

Isogai jatuh dari atas pohon. Beruntung yang menghantam tanah duluan adalah punggungnya— setidaknya punggung lebih tahan dibanding anggota tubuh lainnya. Namun yang namanya jatuh tetap saja menimbulkan luka. Isogai merasa pergelangan kakinya begitu sakit, sepertinya terkilir. Mungkin itu karena kakinya mendarat bersamaan dengan punggungnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Isogai-kun?"

Isogai menolehkan kepala. Ia melihat gadis surai abu yang dikuncir satu dan gadis surai pendek berwarna oranye yang sama-sama menampakkan ekspresi wajah khawatir. Kalau tidak salah dengar, yang barusan berteriak bukan hanya dirinya. Sepertinya mereka berdua juga berteriak karena terkejut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kataoka, Kurahashi."

"Kau yakin? Barusan kau jatuh kencang sekali, loh. Aku jadi khawatir." Ucap Kataoka. Ia menghampiri Isogai yang sedang berusaha bangkit, kemudian bersandar di batang pohon.

"Sepertinya kakiku terkilir, hehe." Isogai terkekeh pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kurahashi sedikit panik. "Selain itu, mengapa kau naik ke atas pohon?"

"Ah, itu..." Isogai mendongak ke atas. Kemudian, kedua gadis itu melakukan hal yang sama. "Aku mau menolong kucing."

Kataoka dan Kurahashi ber-oh-ria.

"Sebenarnya, kau tidak menolong kucing itu pun dia akan baik-baik saja."

Isogai menoleh ke arah Kurahashi yang masih menatap kucing putih di atas pohon. Mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan si surai oranye membuat Isogai merasa penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu, Kurahashi?" tanyanya.

"Kucing itu sudah dewasa, kan?" Isogai mengangguk pelan. "Selain itu, dia berada di tempat yang cukup tinggi, kan? Kalau jatuh, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Eh?" Isogai dan Kataoka sama-sama bingung. "Mengapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena kucing memiliki _vestibular apparatus_."

Kedua indera penglihatan duo perwakilan kelas itu mengerjap. "Vesti— apa?" tanya Kataoka.

" _Vestibular apparatus_ , sistem keseimbangan yang terdapat pada telinga dalam kucing, fungsinya untuk mengatur kira-kira tinggi posisinya." Jelas Kurahashi.

"Wow, hebat." Tanggap si surai hitam. Wajah ikemen yang semula berseri-seri setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kurahashi, kini kembali memasang wajah bingung. "Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan jatuh?"

Kurahashi berdehem pelan. Tangan mulusnya terangkat di atas kepala, mencoba merangsang si kucing agar melompat ke bawah.

"Kucing menggunakan penglihatannya dengan _vestibular apparatus_ tadi untuk membantunya melompat atau jatuh dari posisi jatuh yang tinggi." Kurahashi menjentik-jentikan jari, namun si kucing masih belum merespon. "Pada saat hendak melompat, kucing akan meluncurkan tubuh bagian depannya terlebih dahulu, lalu diikuti dengan tubuh bagian belakang. Itulah sebabnya kucing memiliki tubuh yang ramping."

"Oh ya, kalau tidak salah, kucing bisa membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat ketika jatuh dengan posisi yang salah." Ucap Kataoka. "Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

"Itu karena struktur tulang kucing lebih ringan. Selain itu, tulang punggungnya memiliki ruas yang lebih banyak dibandingkan manusia, sehingga bersifat fleksibel dan mampu membalikan tubuh dengan cepat saat dia jatuh dengan posisi yang salah." Terangnya. "Posisi tubuh kucing yang sempurna saat jatuh juga disebabkan oleh ekornya yang dapat menjaga keseimbangan dengan cara menyetel pusat gravitasi tubuhnya."

"Lalu, bagaimana cara kucing mendarat ke tanah?" tanya Isogai. "Walaupun posisi jatuhnya sudah sempurna, namun masih ada kemungkinan kucing mengalami cedera kan? Terutama di kakinya yang akan menahan bobot tubuhnya nanti."

"Kalau itu sih, kucing memiliki teknik khusus."

Lagi-lagi keduanya mengerjapkan mata bingung. "Apa itu?"

Kurahashi merogoh sebuah benda yang-entah-apa-itu dari dalam tasnya untuk merangsang kucing putih yang masih enggan untuk turun.

"Ketika posisi jatuhnya sudah sempurna, kucing secara otomatis akan meregangkan kakinya. Ini berguna agar angin dapat menahan jatuh tubuhnya. Kemudian saat bersentuhan dengan tanah, kucing akan menekuk kakinya untuk mengurangi efek jatuhnya. Makanya, kucing tidak pernah mengalami cedera kaki saat jatuh dari ketinggian."

"Oh, begitu..." gumam Isogai dan Kataoka. Mendengar penjelasan dari Kurahashi yang begitu sederhana, kini mereka menjadi tahu satu fakta tentang kucing yang jarang sekali disinggung oleh orang-orang.

Namun, Isogai masih merasa belum puas dengan apa yang dijelaskan Kurahashi. Rasanya masih ada yang kurang, dan ada satu lagi pertanyaan yang mengganjal di kepalanya.

"Tapi, Kurahashi, bagaimana bisa kucing melakukan itu semua? Waktu yang kita butuhkan untuk jatuh lebih cepat dibandingkan waktu yang kita butuhkan untuk melompat—yaa, ibaratnya seperti itu." Tanya Isogai. "Bagaimana bisa kucing menentukan posisi jatuh yang sempurna dalam waktu yang sesingkat itu?"

"Hmm, ada satu istilah namanya kecepatan puncak atau _terminal velocity_ , yaitu sebuah titik dimana berat benda sama dengan resistensi udara, sehingga ia berhenti berakselerasi." Jelasnya lagi. "Ibaratnya, seorang penerjun payung akan terbang melayang selama beberapa saat setelah terjun dari pesawat tanpa takut untuk jatuh. Kemudian, dia akan mengembangkan parasutnya setelah mencapai titik kecepatan puncak."

Kurahashi berjinjit pelan, mencoba mengangkat kedua tangannya lebih tinggi lagi. Tak lama, seekor kucing berwarna putih jatuh ke pelukannya. Kurahashi merasa senang. Karenanya, ia mengelus-elus kucing tersebut dengan lembut.

"Begitu juga dengan kucing. Saat mencapai titik kecepatan puncak—itu artinya saat sedang melayang, kucing akan mengeset kemampuan keseimbangannya, sehingga dia akan jatuh dengan posisi mendarat yang sempurna, seperti tadi."

Kurahashi meletakkan kucing putih ke tanah. Hewan mamalia itu berjalan meninggalkan tiga siswa kelas E yang masih betah berdiam di bawah pohon besar. Isogai dan Kataoka yang mengedarkan pandang ke arah kucing tersebut mengangguk mengerti.

"Itulah sebabnya, kucing lebih sering cedera ketika jatuh di tempat yang lebih rendah dibandingkan tempat yang tinggi."

"Ternyata kucing itu hebat ya?" gumam Isogai merasa takjub. "Seandainya aku punya kemampuan seperti itu juga, pasti kakiku tidak akan terkilir."

Kurahashi dan Kataoka tertawa mendengar pengandaian konyol ketua kelas mereka. Kalau ini dunia fantasi sih, mungkin Isogai bisa memilikinya.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, Isogai-kun." Kemudian Kataoka menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Isogai. Si surai hitam hanya memandangnya bingung. "Kakimu terkilir, kan? Aku akan memapahmu sampai UKS. Nanti aku akan meminta bantuan Koro-sensei untuk membebat kakimu."

"Eh? Kau yakin? Aku berat, loh." Isogai mencoba meyakinkan.

"Hanya dari sini sampai UKS, kok."

Mendengar Kataoka yang meyakinkan, akhirnya Isogai (terpaksa) menerima bantuan rekan sesama pengurus kelasnya itu. Ia menumpukan berat badannya pada Kataoka, kemudian gadis itu melingkarkan tangan kiri si ikemen ke tengkuknya. Tak lupa Isogai meraih tas serta blazernya untuk disimpan di dalam kelas. Setelahnya, ketiga siswa kelas 3-E itu berjalan bersama menuju kelas bobrok mereka.

.

.

.

END

A/N : Saya dapat sumbernya dari internet, plus ingatan saya yang samar-samar tentang si kucing ini karena dulu (gak tau kapan) saya pernah nonton di TV tentang kenapa kucing kalau jatuh gak pernah cedera. Tapi saya gak bisa cantumin sumbernya karena yang nyari sumbernya bukan saya, tapi teman saya hehe XD

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D


End file.
